Cullen Fashion Design
by xTuttie
Summary: Bella is een jonge modefreak en ze wordt aangenomen bij CFD als Vice President, daar ontmoet ze Edward, hij is de womanizer van het kantoor. Al snel verklaren ze elkaar de oorlog. Maar zal de aantrekkingskracht het winnen of toch de haat? ALL HUMAN!
1. Ohmigosh!

**A/N**: **Welcome people to my new story!**

**Het zijn kleinere hoofdstukken dan Onbereikaar, maar daardoor kan ik wel sneller updaten!**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden en laat AUB een REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW achter :)**

**xTuttie **

**BTW: GEÏNSPIREERD OP TRUE JACKSON!**

* * *

**Ohmigosh!**

**Part one**

"Hallo, wilt u misschien een heerlijke sandwich kopen? Voor maar zeventig cent!" Angela zwaait vrolijk naar passerende mensen.

Een oudere man stopt en kijkt me even aan.

"Hallo, meneer wilt u een sandwich?" vraag ik hem met mijn zakelijke glimlach.

Hij lacht terug en knikt. "Hoeveel kost dat jongedame?"

"Zeventig cent, we hebben kaas, ham, kaas met komkommer of tomaat én filet American," vertel ik terwijl ik de broodjes stuk voor stuk aanwijs.

Aandachtig kijkt hij naar de broodjes en wijst de filet American aan, "doe mij die maar," zegt hij en hij geeft me een euro, "houd de rest maar."

"Dank u wel, dat is heel genereus van u," _komt mijn woordenschat toch nog een keer goed uit. _

De man wil weglopen, bedenkt zich en draait zich weer om.

"Zeg eens, waar heb je dat rokje vandaan?"

"Nou, hij is tweedehands, maar ik heb zelf de roze knoopjes erop genaaid, en ik heb rokje wit geverfd," _wat een aparte vraag._

"Origineel, en je colbertje?"

"Die is van de H&M, maar de buttons en het strikje heb ik er zelf opgemaakt, mag ik vragen waarom u dat wilt weten?" vraag ik en probeer zo beleefd mogelijk te zijn.

"Och ja, sorry, ik ben Carlisle Cullen, van Cullen Fashion Design," en hij steekt z'n hand uit.

_Oh mijn God, OHMIGOSH, dé Carlisle Cullen! De baas van Cullen Fashion Design, het hotste modehuis van de laatste tien jaar! _

Ik kijk naar zijn hand en kom tot de conclusie dat ik zijn hand moet schudden.

"Oh, ik had u niet herkend, aangenaam u te ontmoeten!" roep ik, bijna, hysterisch.

Hij lacht een hartelijke lach, "zo, wij, CFD, zijn opzoek naar een Vice President, en ik denk dat je daar perfect voor bent, dus mijn vraag is; wil je bij ons komen werken als Vice President van de jeugdmode?"

Mijn ogen worden groot en ik grijp naar m'n hart.

"Ik? Maakt u een grapje meneer Cullen?" _Dit is niet grappig, wat een flauwe grap. _

"Nee, ik maak geen grapje, echt niet, hier," zegt hij en geeft me z'n kaartje, "bel me maar als je zeker weet dat je het wilt, ik hoor nog wel van je, euhm, hoe heet je eigenlijk en hoe oud ben je?"

"Isabella… Bella Swan, euhm, ik ben euhm… zeventien," fluister ik, nauwelijks hoorbaar.

"Oké, Bella, dat is jong, precies wat we nodig hebben dan hoor ik nog wel van je," lacht hij en draait zich om.

"Wacht meneer Cullen! Ik weet het al zeker!" hij draait zich weer om en kijkt me aan met sprankelende ogen.

"Nou mevrouw Swan, wat is uw keuze?"

"Ik zou graag bij u willen werken als Vice President van de jeugdmode," zeg ik en neem daarna een hap lucht.

"Dat is heel mooi Miss Swan, dan zie ik je maandag om half negen op kantoor."

"Dank u, dan zie ik u dan meneer Cullen."

"Carlisle, noem me Carlisle," hij glimlacht naar me en loopt weg.

"Dag Carlisle…" fluister ik en staar hem na met grote ogen.

_Mijn God, ik word Vice President bij Cullen Fashion Design, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOSH._

"Bella?! Bella!" ik wend mijn blik af van de allang verdwenen Mr. Cul− euhm, Carlisle en staar in de ongeruste ogen van Angela.

"Wie was die man Bella? Heeft hij je wat aangedaan?" ik staar haar aan en zeg niks.

"Ik wist het, ik wist het, oh, ik ga naar de politie, nee, wacht, ik ga hem in elkaar slaan als ik hem zie, uuuuuh, blonde slijmerige ha−"

"Angela!" onderbreek ik haar, voordat ze dingen gaat zeggen die niet netjes zijn.

"Die man is wel Carlisle Cullen, directeur van Cullen Fashion Design, en die blonde slijmerige man vroeg me toevallig wel of ik Vice President van CFD jeugdmode wilde worden," Angela staart me aan met haar grote donkerblauwe ogen.

"OHMIGOSH!" gilt ze dan en begint rondjes te rennen om ons kleine tafeltje.

"Ik weet het! Ik begin maandag om half negen! Ohmigosh!" gil ik samen met Angela en we rennen samen om het tafeltje heen.

_Ohmigosh. _

**Part two**

Zenuwachtig loop ik door de gangen van Cullen Fashion Design, mijn hoge hakken klikken op de witte glazen vloer.

_Waar moet ik zijn?_

Op een muur staat receptie, met een pijltje rechtdoor.

_Ah._

Als ik in de receptie ruimte kom kijk ik verbaast om me heen, de muren zijn donkerblauw en de vloer is wit, net zoals in de gangen.

Aan de muren hangt een grote foto met alle Cullens erop.

"Kan ik je helpen?" vraagt een vrouwenstem.

Ik kijk op en kijk in twee vrolijke grijzige ogen.

"Euhm, ja, ik zoek Carlisle Cullen, waar kan ik hem vinden?"

De vrouw, die Stevie Mickey blijkt te heten, wijst naar de lift.

"Vierde etage, kantoor met erop, valt niet te missen," grijnst ze en ze wend haar blik weer op het computerscherm.

Ik stap in de lift, en kijk naar links en kom erachter dat er een mega lange spiegel in de lift hangt.

Tevreden bekijk ik mijn outfit voor vandaag, een zwarte skinny, een zwart colbertje met blauwe manchetten en waarvan de mouwen halflang zijn.

Mijn donkerblauwe shirt past precies goed bij de blauwe manchetten van mijn colbert.

Aan mijn voeten draag ik zwarte, suède, Laboutins, geleend van Alice, ik heb ze al een halfjaar in huis, Alice woont namelijk ver, ver weg van hier, dé fashion freak van de 21e eeuw.

Ik heb mijn donkere, golvende haar in een Franse staart, die ik met een, duh, blauw elastiekje heb vastgemaakt. **[A/N: Franse staart staat op profiel.]**

Mijn zilveren kettinkje, gekregen van Charlie, hangt stevig om mijn nek en mijn zilveren armbanden, gekregen van Renee, hangen losjes om mijn pols, en mijn zilveren ring, gekregen van Alice, zit strak om mijn middelvinger.

Als de lift op de vierde verdieping aankomt en de deuren openen kijk ik naar de mooiste vrouw ter wereld.

Ze heeft blond haar en bruine ogen, haar kleding ziet er perfect uit en ze kijkt me vriendelijk aan.

_Ik ken haar ergens van._

"Hallo," groet ze me en steekt haar hand uit.

_Is iedereen hier zo vriendelijk?_

"Ik ben Rosalie Cullen, klopt het als ik je hier nog niet eerder heb gezien?"

_Duh, Rosalie Cullen, uitgeroepen tot mooiste vrouw van de wereld, had ik toch gelijk, God, in het echt is ze nog mooier dan op foto's, als dat al kan. _

"Bella Swan, nee, klopt, ik ben hier voor het eerst, ik moet naar Carlisle," zeg ik en vraag me af of ik hem hier op kantoor ook Carlisle mag noemen.

"Ah, oké, ik zie vast nog wel een keer, ik moet namelijk naar Business Fashion, op de tweede verdieping, dag Bella," glimlacht ze en ze loopt de lift in.

Knipperend met mijn ogen van verbaasdheid loop ik door tot Carlisle kantoor, die niet moeilijk te vinden was, zoals Stevie Mickey al zei.

Ik neem eens diep adem en klop dan op de deur.

"Binnen," zegt Carlisle.

Voorzichtig open ik de deur en zie Carlisle in een grote leren stoel zitten achter zijn nog grotere bureau.

"Hé Bella, wat leuk om je weer te zien, ga zitten," gebied hij en gebaart naar een stoel die voor zijn bureau staat.

Ik ga zitten en zak bijna weg.

_Zo'n stoel moet ik thuis hebben._

"Ik ben blij dat je er bent, weet je ongeveer wat jouw functie inhoudt?"

Ik schud mijn hoofd.

"Nou, omdat je nog maar zeventien bent hoef je je nog niet bezig te houden met de economische kant van dit vak, maar waar je je wel mee bezig houdt is mode, heel veel mode, met name jeugdmode, dat betekend tienermode, je ontwerpt kleding, voor ons, die kleding show je in de vergaderingen, ook moet je de vergaderingen van de andere mode bijwonen, zoals de zakelijke- en vrijetijdsmode, snap je dat?"

Ik knik.

"Mooi, nou, mijn assistent zal je je kantoor laten zien, ook krijg je een personal assistant toegewezen die je bij alles helpt, je werktijden verschillen per dag, ik weet zo niet uit mijn hoofd hoe vaak en hoeveel je werkt, maar je rooster ligt op je bureau, je kantoor is ook op deze verdieping, aan het einde van de paarse gang," verteld hij.

"Wauw, krijg ik een eigen kantoor én een personal assistant?" roep ik opgewonden.

Meteen nadat ik het heb uitgesproken sla ik m'n handen voor m'n mond.

_Slim Bella, slim, heel professioneel. _

Op Carlisle's gezicht verschijnt een oogverblindende lach.

"Ik mag jou wel Bella, je bent een verfrissing voor dit bedrijf, o ja, nog één dingetje… kijk uit voor Edward, mijn zoon, hij staat nogal bekend als womanizer, en ik wil niet dat je in zijn grijpgrage handjes valt, laat dit een waarschuwing zijn, je zal vaak met Edward moeten werken, want hij is de directeur van jeugdmode, Rosalie gaat over business kleding, samen met haar man Emmett, mijn zoon, en mijn vrouw Esme en Alice gaan over vrijetijdskleding, en misschien vind je het raar, maar je mag hier iedereen bij z'n voornaam noemen, wij zijn niet zo van het ge-meneer en ge-mevrouw, begrepen miss Swan?" knipoogt hij.

Ik grijns, "Duidelijk, meneer Carlisle Cullen," lach ik en loop de deur uit, waar Carlisle's assistent Krissy staat te wachten.

"Zo, dus jij bent Bella? Loop maar mee," zegt ze en met haar korte beentjes dribbelt ze door de gangen, uiteindelijk belanden we in de paarse gang, waar mijn kantoor is.

**Miss Swan  
Vice President**

* * *

**A/N: Nou wat vond je ervan?**

**Laat het me alsjeblieft weten!  
**

**xxxx Tuttie **

**and REVIEWWWW**


	2. Womanizer

**A/N: YAAAY, er wordt goed gereageerd op mijn TWEEDE verhaal. :)  
wauw, echt leuk dit!!**

**bedankt voor de mensen die al een review hebben gegeven.**

**& Jules, het nieuwe hoofdstuk voor onbereikbaar is nog niet klaar, maar zal wss volgende week worden gepost!**

**xxxx Tuttie**

**Nog een keer: GEÏNSPIREERD OP TRUE JACKSON! (alleen dan minder kinderlijk =$)**

* * *

**Womanizer**

**Miss Swan  
Vice President**

Staat er op het bordje dat op de witte deur hangt.

_Ohmigod, ik heb een eigen naamplaatje!_

Krissy opent de deur en laat me het kantoor zien.

"Wat groot!" piep ik.

Krissy grinnikt, "groot hè? Dit kantoor bevat écht alles, een minikoelkast, een toilet, en de rest vogel je zelf maar uit, ik moet namelijk nog van alles regelen, sorry," ze werpt me een spijtige blik en trippelt dan weg.

Ik neem het kantoor in me op.

Het is helemaal kaal op een bureau, koelkastje en een stoel na.

_Wat saai. _

Ik loop naar het bureau en zie het briefje liggen dat Carlisle heeft achtergelaten.

**Maandag: 08.30-14.00**

**Woensdag: 09.00-16.00**

**Donderdag: 09.00-14.00**

**Zondag: 13.30-19.00**

God, dat is best wel een heftig rooster, gelukkig is het vakantie.

Dit is eigenlijk gewoon mijn vakantiebaantje.

_Maar wat voor een! _

Snel lees ik wat Carlisle verder heeft opgeschreven met zijn perfecte handschrift.

_Bella,_

_Je werkt dus op maandag, woensdag, donderdag en zondag, als er een tijd is wat je niet bevalt moet je naar Stevie Mickey gaan, de receptioniste, die kan je helpen met je uren._

_In de linkerla van je bureau ligt een gids met kantoormeubelen, kruis maar aan wat je in je kantoor wilt hebben, geef het dan aan je assistent, die zorgt ervoor dat het in je kantoor terecht komt._

_Alice verteld wat je vandaag doet, ik hoop dat je het bevalt hier bij CFD._

_Ik spreek je snel._

_Carlisle_

Ik ken ook een Alice, maar die heet niet Alice Cullen… denk ik?

Ik weet haar achternaam helemaal niet!

_Stom._

Ik pak de gids uit de la en begin erin te bladeren.

Na enige tijd begint het toch te vervelen en ik schrik dan ook op van de hoge stem van een meisje.

_Alice!_

"Bella! Ik wist niet dat jij de nieuwe Vice President bent! Ohmigosh! Ik heb je zo gemist!" gilt Alice.

Met grote ogen kijk ik Alice aan, mijn beste vriendin die in Los Angeles woont, en nu hier is in New York, Alice die ik al een halfjaar niet gezien heb staat nu voor m'n neus.

" AAAAH! ALICE, ik wist niet dat jij DIE Alice was! Ohmigosh, ik heb jou ook vreselijk gemist!" gil ik en sla mijn armen om mijn allerliefste kleine pixie.

"Ohmigosh, echt super dat je hier nu werkt! Heb je al meubels uitgekozen voor dit te saaie kantoor? Je moet echt die bruine leren bank nemen, daar vraag ik al de hele zomer om, maar ome Carlisle is te gierig, hij vind dat pappie me al teveel verwend, alsof Edward en Emmett niet mega verwend zijn!" roept ze gefrustreerd.

"Alice, praat rustig, wat doe jij hier?"

" Nou, Carlisle is dus mijn oom en ik werk hier altijd in de zomer, ik was van plan langs te komen vandaag, maar toen kwam Carlisle met de mededeling dat er een nieuwe VP zou komen, en toen werd ik chagrijnig, maar toen bleek het dat jij het bent! En nu ben ik weer helemaal blij!" roept Alice in adem.

"Gosh, dit is zo cool!" gil ik hyperactief, " en ja, ik kies die bruine leren bank, want die vind ik helemaal te gek!" Alice begint te springen op haar rode Jimmy Choo's, met idioot lange naaldhak.

Even later zitten we samen op de donkere houten vloer door de gids te bladeren.

" Zeg Alice, wie is mijn assistent en wat moet ik vandaag doen?" vraag ik.

"Oh ja, Lauren is je assistent, ik zal je even uitleggen hoe je haar moet behandelen, nee wacht, hoe je haar eigenlijk NIET moet behandelen: vriendelijk, ze is namelijk een vreselijke bitch die je sowieso gaat haten, ze probeert hogerop te komen bij CFD door haar bazen depressief te maken, zodat ze ontslag nemen, of ze worden ontslaan, en dan probeert zij hun plek in te nemen, lukt nooit want zo dom is Carlisle niet, vraag me niet waarom hij haar nog niet heeft ontslaan, maar goed," Alice haalt diep adem en gaat verder met haar verhaal.

"Je hoeft vandaag niet veel te doen, behalve leuke meubelen uit kiezen en je assistent te commanderen, je kan haar alles laten doen, haar je wc laten schoonmaken met een tandenborstel of wees simpel en laat haar een cappuccino of zo voor je halen. Begrepen?" ik knik braaf en blader weer verder door de gids.

" Zo, ik moet Esme gaan helpen met het ontwerpen van schoenen," grinnikt ze en wiebelt met haar wenkbrauwen.

"O ja, en je moet om elf uur een vergadering bijwonen, Lauren laat je weten waarover, en als je het niet vertrouwt, bel naar Stevie en laat je doorverbinden met mijn kantoor," lach Alice. " Of je stuurt gewoon een sms," grinnikt ze.

Ik rol met m' n ogen en duw haar _mijn_, GAH, kantoor uit.

"Ohmigosh!" gil ik als Alice weg is en ik plof neer in mijn bureaustoel, een wit lelijk geval.

Ik trappel met m' n voeten in de lucht en slaak een heel meisjesachtig gilletje.

"Oke, dit heb ik niet gezien, je moet over een uur naar een vergadering in de vergaderzaal, de vergadering wordt geleidt door Carlisle en Edward Cullen, de vergadering duurt meestal een uurtje, maar het kan ook langer worden, wil je verder nog wat weten of heb je nog wat nodig?" vraagt een zeurderige stem.

_Dat zal Lauren wel zijn.  
_

"Nee, verder niks Lauren, je kunt gaan," zeg ik op koele toon en ik draai me niet om, maar blijf met m' n rug naar haar toe zitten.

"Nou al arrogant," mompelt ze.

"Pardon, miss Mallory?" sneer ik.

"Sorry, Bella," zegt ze vlug.

"Miss Swan voor jou, je kunt nu gaan," commandeer ik haar.

_Oehh, dit voelt goeeeed._

" Ja, mevrouw," fluistert ze en ze klikt weg op haar hakjes.

Ik kijk op mijn mobiel en zie dat het kwart over tien is.

Ik pak mijn schetsboek uit mijn tas en begin met een schets van een kledingstuk dat ik graag wil maken voor een feestje over twee weken.

Voordat ik het weet roept Lauren, "Miss Swan, het is elf uur, ik weet niet of u graag te laat wilt komen, oh, wacht, je _bent _al te laat," sneert ze.

"Bedankt Lauren, ik praat later nog met je over dit incident," zeg ik in mijn dodelijkste stem.

Lauren slikt en knikt naar me.

Ik haast me naar de vergaderruimte die makkelijk te vinden is, door het bordje ' vergaderruimte'.

_Goh._

Ik open de zware zwarte door en zie dat iedereen er al zit, iedereen behalve Carlisle.

"Zo, zo, daar hebben we onze nieuwe Vice President," zegt een man met brons haar.

_Edward Cullen._

"Hallo, ik ben…"

"Ja, we weten wie je bent, schoonheid," grijnst Edward en hij staat op en loopt naar met toe.

"Edward Cullen, aangenaam," zegt hij en hij kijkt me met zijn groene ogen verleidelijk aan.

Hij kust mijn hand en glimlacht.

_Ik ben niet onder de indruk._

"Bella Swan," zeg ik op een zakelijke toon terwijl ik hem koel in de ogen kijk.

Ik trek mijn hand weg van zijn mond en ga op een stoel zitten.

"Okee, Edward, laat Bella met rust, dan kunnen we nu beginnen met de vergadering," klinkt Carlisle's stem.

"Wie zegt dat ze wilt dat ik haar met rust laat?" vraagt Edward grijnzend en hij kijkt me aan voor hulp.

"Dan zeg ik het nu: laat me met rust," zeg ik en lach schijnheilig naar hem.

Edward's blik verhard en hij kijkt me aan met kille woede.

Ik kijk naar Carlisle en ook al heeft hij geen lach op zijn gezicht, ik zie de sprankel in zijn ogen.

"Edward, ga zitten," gebiedt Carlisle.

Edward stampt naar zijn plaats naast Carlisle en de vergadering kan beginnen.

_Help._

***

**A/N: Tadaaaa. :) **

**Zoals je merkt, vooral als je Onbereikbaar hebt gelezen, zijn deze hoofdstukken een stuk korter.**

**Maar op die manier kan ik sneller hoofdstukken plaatsen!**

**xxx Tuttie REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY AS SHIAAAT!**


	3. Payback is a bitch

**A/N: daar ben ik weer, oké, ik zei toch dat dit snellere updates zijn! hihihi,  
iedereen die zegt dat dit op True Jackson lijkt.**

**Het is er op geïnspireerd, alleen het begin! **

**enjoy, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**& bedankt voor degene die al een review hebben gegeven.**

**CHARISSA GIRL I LOVE YAAA! **

**and ELFJEEE TOO :D**

* * *

**Payback is a bitch**

Terug in mijn kantoor zak ik neer op mijn stoel en begin aan te kruisen wat ik wil hebben in mijn kantoor.

"Lauren?" roep ik.

"Ja, mevrouw?" klinkt Lauren's stem gedempt door het glas.

"Kun je even binnenkomen?"

De deur wordt geopend en Lauren's hoofd steekt om het hoekje.

"Wat is er mevrouw?"

"Ik wil graag even met je spreken," zeg ik en gebaar naar mijn enige, stoel van plastic tegenover mijn bureau.

Lauren gaat zitten en slaat haar benen over elkaar.

"Ik wil graag wat meubelen bestellen," zeg ik en ik overhandig haar de gids.

"Ook wil ik dat je de koelkast volstopt met bronwater, yoghurt en ijs, Ben & Jerry ijs welteverstaan," zeg ik op mijn zakelijke koele toontje tegen haar.

_Wat ben je een bitch._

Lauren kijkt me afwachtend aan.

"Dat was het, je kunt gaan," zeg ik en wuif haar weg.

Lauren knikt en loopt weg, bij de deur roep ik haar nog even.

"Oh en Lauren?"

"Ja mevrouw?"

"Nog een keer zo' n stunt," zeg ik, doelend op haar ' vroege' waarschuwing over de vergadering, "en je ligt eruit, ben ik duidelijk miss Mallory?"

Lauren knikt heftig en kijkt me angstig aan.

"Okee, mooi, je kunt pauze houden, over een kwartier weer hier," vertel ik haar en kijk haar streng aan.

Lauren zwiept haar, geblondeerde, haren over haar schouder en loopt de deur uit.

Haar 'dramatic exit' word toch enigszins verpest doordat ze tegen Alice aanknalt die net binnen komt.

"Alice," sist Lauren tegen haar.

"Lauren," zeg ik koel.

Lauren loopt snel de deur uit.

Alice kijkt me aan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Vrienden gemaakt, hoor ik?" grijnst Alice.

Ik lach naar haar en zucht.

"Jup, en wat voor een, Edward probeerde met te versieren, maar ik heb zijn hoop enorm de grond ingeboord, en Lauren liet me te laat komen op m'n eerste vergadering, dat doet ze ook nooit weer…" grijns ik naar Alice.

Alice lacht haar pixie lach en vraagt of ik mee ga lunchen.

"Het is half een, ga je mee?"

Ik knik en pak mijn tas.

Pratend met Alice bereiken we de lift.

De deuren zijn bijna dicht als er nog iemand aankomt.

"Wacht! Houd hem open!"

_Edward._

Alice kijkt me aan en haalt haar schouders op.

Ze wilt de deur tegen houden, maar ik houd haar tegen.

Ik laat de deuren dichtgaan en ik zie nog net hoe Edward me woedend aankijkt.

"Dag Eddie," grijns ik en zwaai naar hem.

Alice begint hard te lachen om haar neef en houd van het lachen haar buik vast.

"Ik hou van je, Bella," lacht ze en geeft me een kus op mijn wang.

***

"Zo, dus ik zeg; Jasper, wil je nou wel of niet met me uit," verteld Alice, "dus hij helemaal van; oh shit, ja, ik wil heel graag met je uit Alice, sorry, Alice, en bla bla, echt superschattig, ik denk dat ik verliefd op hem aan het worden ben," verzucht Alice.

Ik glimlach naar haar en drink mijn koffie verkeerd op.

"Maar Bella, Jasper is zo− ieuw," zegt Alice verafschuwt.

"Huh, maar Alice, je vond hem net nog zo leuk?!" vraag ik en kijk haar vreemd aan.

"Nee gek, Jasper is niet ieuw, maar moet je eens zien wie daar binnen is gekomen," en ze knikt naar de deur.

Ik draai me om en zie Edward lopen samen met een, geblondeerde, blonde vrouw.

Ze hangt sletterig om Edward heen en Edward geeft haar een tongzoen midden in het restaurantje.

"Ohmigosh, wie is die fucked up slet?" fluister ik tegen Alice.

"Dat is Jessica, ze staat beter bekend als de kantoor hoer, als je seks wilt hebben, moet je naar to gaan."

Ik rol met mijn ogen en kijk weer even naar Edward, recht in zijn groene ogen.

_Shiiiiit._

Hij grijnst naar me en likt zijn lippen.

_Ieeeeuw._

"Oh, gross," fluistert Alice vol afschuw.

"Zullen we maar weer eens teruggaan?" vraag ik Alice en werp haar een veelbetekende blik.

Ze knikt, "Ohmigosh, ja graag, snel weg van dit hoerenpaleis," zegt ze en ze werpt nog een laatste vieze blik op Mr. And Ms. Slut.

**Part three**

"Lauren, zou je een cappuccino voor me willen halen? Niet teveel melk graag, dankjewel," commandeer ik Lauren terwijl ik gefocust blijf op mijn ontwerpen.

"Ja mevrouw," antwoord Lauren en ik hoor haar weg klik-klakken op haar, waarschijnlijk, goedkope hakjes van een of andere slechte winkel waar haar soort winkelt, waar dat ook mag zijn.

Ik zucht gefrustreerd en leg mijn ontwerpen weg, ik moet nog wat kralen erop naaien en dan ben ik klaar, maar een paar kralen willen niet.

_Stomme poep kralen._

Ik zet mijn computer aan en ga verder met mijn elektronische dagboek.

_Lief dagboek geval,_

_Ik werk hier vandaag precies een maand en ik moet je zeggen, het bevalt me echt prima.  
Nadat ik heb gedreigd Lauren te ontslaan heeft ze geen kik meer gegeven, HAH._

_Edward is nog steeds idiote womanizer die denkt dat hij me kan krijgen._

_Ja niet dus, mag ie denken, maar verder dan denken gaat het ook niet komen._

_Ik heb ook al kennis gemaakt met Emmett, Esme en Rosalie, nou ja, Rose kende ik al, maar niet echt goed._

_Emmett is de broer die ik nooit heb gehad, wat een lieve teddybeer. _

_En Esme is echt zo lief!_

_Ik snap niet waarom Edward zo'n idioot is, terwijl zijn moeder waarschijnlijk de aardigste vrouw ter wereld is._

_En Rose… Rose, af en toe bot, maar ze is echt een te gek wijf._

_Oh, de baas roept, haha._

_Ik spreek je snel._

_Liefs Bella._

"Bella? Ben je al klaar met het jurkje?" klinkt Carlisle's stem.

"Bijna, geef me nog een kwartier," zucht ik.

"Oké, dan beginnen we vergadering over een half uur, zorg dat je er bent," zegt hij streng.

"Ja, Carlisle, tot zo."

Ik haal diep adem en naai de kraaltjes erop.

Eindelijk.

Vijf minuten te laat kom ik binnenstormen.

_Een gewoonte._

"Ah, mooi dat je er bent Bella, we hadden het net over je ontwerp, Edward zei dat het misschien te kinderachtig zou zijn voor tieners, zou je ons je ontwerp even willen laten zien?" zegt Carlisle.

_Te kinderachtig? TE KINDERACHTIG?_

"Ja hoor, graag zelfs," zeg ik en probeer mijn woede te verbergen.

Ik haal het jurkje uit de grote tas en loop naar het midden van de vergaderzaal.

Daar staat een paspop en ik trek de paspop het jurkje aan.

Het jurkje is een glanzend zwart, bij de boord zitten er zilveren en gouden kraaltjes opgenaaid.

Het jurkje is getailleerd en heeft een smal riempje bij de taille, het jurkje valt halverwege de heupen.

Het heeft korte mouwen, dus perfect te dragen bij zomer en winter.

Edward en Carlisle bestuderen het aandachtig.

"Edward, ik snap niet wat hier kinderachtig aan is, ik vind het perfect voor onze herfst collectie, het moet alleen nog worden afgewerkt en voila," grijnst Carlisle.

"Goed werk Bella, zo… verder met Jane's ontwerpen," gaat Carlisle verder.

Maar mijn aandacht gaat uit naar Edward, die nukkig voor zich uit zit te staren.

_Lekker voor hem._

Ik probeer heel hard om niet naar hem te kijken, maar het lukt niet echt.

_Hij is ook zo perfect._

Helemaal niet, hij is arrogant en een zelfingenomen basterd.

_Maar toch, dat glanzende bronzen haar…_

Ugh.

****

**So what ya think? :):)**

**xxxxx reviewww reviewww!!**


	4. Touching

**A/N: Hallo mensjes :D**

**hier het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**NOG EEN KEER; GEÏNSPIREERD OP TRUE JACKSON.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I wish I would.**

**REVIEW REVIEW... enne... REVIEW :D**

**xTuttie**

* * *

**Touching**

Ik loop naar de koffieautomaat die in de receptie staat, daar heb ik met Alice afgesproken.

"Bella!" roept Alice als ik in zicht kom, "oh, ik moet je echt zoveel vertellen, er is zoveel gebeurd met Jazzy!" grijnst ze en ze begint met haar wenkbrauwen te wiebelen.

"Nou vertel het eens," lach ik.

"Komt het…"

En op die manier luister ik een uur naar het gebrabbel van Alice over Jasper.

"En nu hebben we dus seks gehad, en het was heerlijk."

Jippie.

"En Bella, weet je wat hij deed, hij deed zijn tong−"

Snel onderbreek ik Alice, "eh, Alice, too much information, TMI!" gil ik.

"Oopsie, sorry Bella, nou ja, om het samen te vatten, het was gewoon geweldig!" giechelt ze als een schoolmeisje.

Oh wacht, ze _is_ een schoolmeisje van zestien.

"Lulhoofd op vier uur," zegt Alice en ze kijkt arrogant naar het naderende gevaar.

"Zo dames, dromen over mij?" grijnst Edward.

"Waarom zou je dat denken mr. Cullen Junior," zeg ik, en spreek hem expres aan met zijn achternaam, de nadruk leggend op Junior.

"Omdat je zo verliefd keek, en toen dacht ik; dan moet ze zeker wel aan mij denken," grijnst hij, niet onder de indruk van mij.

"Ik zoen nog liever met een behaarde olifant van twintig ton, die naar poep ruikt, dan met u, mr. Cullen Junior, en wilt u me nu excuseren?" vraag ik, lichtelijk arrogant.

"Oh, pittig, ik hou wel van pittig, zou ik een hapje van jouw pittige sappen mogen nemen?"

_Dat zei hij NIET! De vuile smeerlap!_

Ik buig met voorover en laat mijn tong zijn oorlel verkennen.

"Hmm, Edward, wat smaak je lekker…" kreun ik zachtjes.

"Ah, ik wist wel dat je voor me zou vallen," zegt hij en ik voel hem grijnzen, ook al zie ik zijn gezicht niet.

"Edward, ik moet je wat vertellen," lispel ik, hevig hijgend in zijn oor.

"Zeg het sexy Bella…"

"_Ik haat je."_

Ik voel Edward verstijven onder me.

"_It is war_," fluistert hij terug.

Ik stap weg van hem en kijk hem strak aan.

"Prima, _Edward," _sneer ik.

"Oké, dan is het geregeld, _Bella,"_ sist Edward en hij kijkt me boos aan.

_Zelfs boos is hij de meest knappe man die ik ooit gekend heb!_

Ik heb zin om mezelf te slaan, waarom denk ik dat?

"Mooi," roep ik en draai me om en loop naar mijn kantoor, gevolgd door Alice.

"Oh, en Bella, ik wil je graag terplekke ontslaan, maar dan krijg ik Carlisle op m'n dak, dus ik zou je maar koest houden, anders word je wel ontslagen!" roept Edward me na.

Mijn hakken klikken boos op de vloer.

_De lul. _

Als ik eenmaal mijn kantoor heb bereikt plof ik neer op mijn lelijke, plastic stoel die achter mijn bureau staat.

"Ohmigosh! Bella, ohmigosh!" Alice gaat op de andere lelijke, plastic stoel zitten en begint zo ongeveer te hyperventileren.

"Alice, rustig!"

"Ik probeer het, maar ohmigosh, ik ben zó trots op je Bella!" gilt Alice.

"Oké… ik ben zo net een oorlog begonnen met je neef?"

"Weet ik! Is het niet geweldig?" giechelt Alice.

"Uhuh… denk ik."

"Oké, maar ik denk dat je het niet tegen−"

"Pardon, maar mogen we er even bij?" onderbreekt een zware mannenstem Alice's gebrabbel.

"Wat gaan jullie doen dan?" vraag ik.

"Dat gaat jou niks aan," bromt de man.

Alice knippert met haar bambi ogen naar hem en de man bezwijkt.

"Maar als je het toch wilt weten, we hebben de opdracht gekregen om het kantoor van Vice President opnieuw in te richten, dus moven stelletje pubers!" roept de man chagrijnig.

"Oh, aardig, hoe heet die Vice President dan?" vraag ik en bedenk mezelf dat ik spelletje met hem ga spelen.

"Isabella Swan, snotblaag," zegt de man en hij begint samen met een andere man de meubels uit te laden, die ik besteld had.

"Sorry hoor, maar dat mag ik toch wel weten?"

"Vast wel, maar nu oprotten, ik heb werk te doen, en het moet klaar zijn voordat Miss Swan terugkomt," zucht de man geïrriteerd.

"Kom we gaan," zeg ik en wenk Alice.

Alice grijnst naar me en samen lopen we mijn kantoor uit.

"Wat een loser, maar dit is zo grappig," giechelt Alice als we eenmaal uit zicht en uit gehoorafstand zijn.

"Ja, daarom, zullen we even naar Rosalie gaan? En daarna kunnen we die man even te kakken zetten," grinnik ik blij.

"Is goed, let's go!" lacht Alice.

We lopen naar de tweede etage en lopen meteen door naar Rosalie's kantoor.

Alice klopt en we stappen naar binnen.

"Hé Alice, Bella, waaraan heb ik dit bezoek te danken?" grijnst Rosalie.

"Omdat ik jouw schoenen wil lenen!" gilt Alice en ze wijst naar Rosalie's voeten.

"Nee! Dit zijn mijn parels! Die mag jij niet lenen! Deze schoenen zijn heilig!" gilt Rose terug.

"Oh, jawel!" schreeuwt Alice lachend.

_En de schoenenoorlog is begonnen. _

***

"Kom Alice, we gaan weer terug, anders is die man misschien al weg."

"Oké, ik zie je vanavond wel bij het diner Rose."

"Ja, tot vanavond Ali, dag Bella!"

We lopen snel weer terug naar mijn kantoor en gelukkig zijn de mannen nog steeds bezig.

Ik open de deur van mijn kantoor en stap naar binnen.

"Hé," groet ik.

De man met de zware stem draait zich om en zijn blik verstrakt als hij mij ziet.

"Jij weer? Wat moet je toch? Ga toch lekker met je barbies spelen," snauwt hij.

"Nou nou, dat is niet erg aardig," zeg ik met een pruillipje.

"Nou en?"

"Waarom stelt u zich niet even voor?" stelt Alice voor.

"Als het moet, nou, ik ben Jack Smith, en wie mag jij wel niet zijn?" vraagt hij Alice.

"Alice Cullen, het nichtje van Sir Carlisle Cullen, aangenaam," grijnst Alice.

Ik steek mijn hand uit naar Jack en stel me netjes voor, "Bella Swan, ook wel bekend als _Isabella_, beter bekend als Vice President van de jeugdmode."

"Oh, _fuck." _

"Inderdaad, u was niet erg aardig tegen me meneer."

"Sorry, ik wist niet dat de Vice President zo jong was!" verontschuldigt hij zich.

"Maakt niet uit, ik moet je zeggen, ik vond dit wel leuk zo, heb ik mijn lol van de dag ook weer gehad," grijns ik naar de man.

"Zou u dit niet aan mijn baas willen vertellen, dan sta ik met lege handen op straat namelijk."

"Ik denk erover na."

"Oké, alvast bedankt," mompelt de man nerveus.

"Bent u al klaar?"

"Euhm, ja, wij gaan maar eens," mompelt de man en hij wenkt naar zijn medewerker.

"Dag, Jack," wuift Alice hem na als hij het kantoor uitstapt.

"Dit was geniaal!" lacht Alice als we weer alleen zijn.

***

"Carlisle?" ik steek mijn hoofd in zijn kantoor en kom erachter dat hij er niet is.

"_Damn," _fluister ik, ik heb hem echt nodig voor mijn ontwerp van de zomerkleding.

Ik kijk om me heen, niemand in het zicht en stap het kantoor binnen.

Dit is dé gelegenheid om een keer grondig zijn kantoor te bekijken.

Ik leg mijn ontwerp op zijn bureau en loop langs zijn grote boekenkast, de boeken bestaan voornamelijk uit oude mode magazines.

Mijn ogen dwalen verder langs de wand en mijn blik blijft rusten op een foto van de hele familie.

Carlisle heeft zijn arm om Esme geslagen en kijkt haar verliefd aan.

Esme kijkt lachend terug en haar hand rust op Alice' schouder die bewonderend naar Rosalie's schoenen kijkt.

_Het zal ook weer eens niet._

Rose zit bij Emmett op schoot en kijkt quasi geïrriteerd naar Alice, Emmett's hoofd ligt op Rose' rug en hij glimlacht gelukkig.

En dan hebben we nog Edward.

Hij staat helemaal rechts van de foto met zijn handen nonchalant in zijn broekzakken, met een scheef lachje kijkt hij naar Esme, zijn ogen lachen niet.

_Hij moet zich alleen voelen._

Hoezo dat dan? Eigen schuld, de lul versiert alleen maar vrouwen om ze daarna het bed in te lokken en als de 'daad' is gebeurd gooit hij ze weer keihard op straat, laat ik het zo zeggen.

Ik kijk naar de andere foto's die aan de wand hangen en vind er een waar Carlisle nog heel jong is, het is een foto van de opening van CFD in 1997, Carlisle staat stralend naast Esme, Esme houdt twee kleine jongetjes vast aan de hand.

Ze lachen lief naar de camera.

De jongen met de groene ogen staart intens in de cameralens.

Met een schok realiseer ik me dat het Edward is.

Hou oud zou hij hier moeten zijn?

_Hij is nu tweeëntwintig. _

Dan zou hij daar negen moeten zijn.

Jeetje, toen was ik nog maar een kleuter!

Dan realiseer ik dat Edward en ik best veel verschillen, qua leeftijd, vijf jaar, daar had ik helemaal niet aan gedacht, ik dacht dat hij een jaar of negentien zou zijn, ja, niet dus.

Opeens heb ik het gevoel dat iemand naar me kijkt en snel draai ik me om.

"Edward!" gil ik van schrik.

_Shiiiit. _

* * *

**A/N: and what'ya think? :)**

**review and make me fucked up happy :D**

**xxx Tuttie**


	5. The Lovely Boss

**A/N: ohh, ik ben echt te erg met updaten, vergeef me , het kwam er simpel genoeg gewoon niet van..**

**Sorry !! **

**iig; new chapter, hope you like it ! **

**OHMYGOD trouwens, ik heb echt iets van... 700 hits in één maandje gekregen !! SUPERSUPERBEDANKT !!  
& heel veel mensen hebben mij toegevoegd als favoriete auteur, of mijn verhaal ! Superrr! **

**Charissa Girl; chick, you are the best !! **

* * *

_"Edward!" gil ik van schrik._

_Shiiiit. _

**The Lovely Boss**

"Ja, dat ben ik, wat doe jij in Carlisle's kantoor?"

"Moet ik jou daar een antwoord op geven?"

"Ja, want ik ben je baas, en ik kan je nu zeg maar… ontslaan, dus antwoord me Swan!" snauwt Edward.

_Gezellig type._

"Ik wachtte op Carlisle, maar hij komt maar niet dus ga ik nu weer weg, dag baas," sneer ik terug.

"Niet zo snel Isabella, jij denkt dat je me kan beheersen? Écht niet, ik ben nog altijd je baas en je slaat niet zo'n toon tegen me aan," sist Edward, terwijl hij mijn arm beetpakt.

Ik kan het niet helpen, maar ik tril onder zijn aanraking, en dat is niet van angst.

"Dat weet ik baas, maar ik denk je het niet kan uitstaan dat ik je heb afgewezen, dat ik niet voor je zogenaamde charmes ben gevallen, je denkt dat je heel wat bent mr. Cullen, maar dat is niet zo!" zeg ik en staar boos in die groene kijkers van hem.

Hij zet een stap naar me toe, ik zet een stap naar achteren.

Dat gaat zo door tot dat ik tegen het bureau aan knal.

Ik probeer weg te komen door onder zijn armen door te duiken, maar hij houdt me tegen.

"Edward, laat me gaan," sis ik.

"Nee."

Ik kijk hem intens aan.

"En waarom niet?"

"Daarom."

_Hoe kinderachtig. _

Oké, tijd om mijn afleidingstactiek in te zetten.

"Oké, Edward," lach ik sensueel, "als je me dan toch opgesloten houd, kunnen we net zo goed wat spannende dingetjes doen," grijns ik.

"Dacht je dat ik hier weer in zou trappen?" vraagt hij en trekt spottend een wenkbrauw omhoog.

"Nee, daarom doe ik dit maar," zeg ik en druk snel mijn lippen op de zijne.

_Ohmigosh! _

Zijn lippen zijn heerlijk zacht en voelen aan als de hemel.

_Ga weg, ik moet weg!_

Maar zijn lippen voelen gewoon té geweldig.

Met heel veel wilskracht ruk ik me los van lippen en duik snel onder zijn armen door, grijp mijn map en vlucht het kantoor uit.

Edward verbouwereerd achter latend.

_Lekker puh. _

***

Ik bekijk blij mijn kantoor, ik ben echt blij met mijn kantoor.

De muren zijn bruin behangen, niet poep bruin, maar mooi bruin, een soort donker zand.

De vloer is een donkere houten parketvloer.

Maar het meest blije ben ik toch echt met mijn meubels.

Die zijn zo geweldig!

Mijn bureau is van glas gemaakt, en is best wel groot, daarop staat een super snelle computer, moet vast errrrrg duur zijn.

Ik heb zo'n wegzak stoel achter m'n bureau staan in het donkerroze, heel mooi, ook al zeg ik het zelf.

In het midden van mijn immens grote kantoor, voor mij tenminste, staat een zwarte zachte sofa, met roze kussentjes erop.

Mijn, lelijke, witte afgebladderde minikoelkast is omgeruild voor een, mooie, witte glanzende minikoelkast.

Die geweldige minikoelkast bevat alles wat mijn hartje begeert, op die Porsche na dan.

Langs de wand staat een grote boekenkast met allemaal boeken erin, ik moet je zeggen, het staat heel intelligent.

Ik heb zelfs een TELEVISIE! Die hangt tegenover de bank, OHMIGOSH, het is zo'n superduur en super hip!

Ik begin te typen op mijn gloedje nieuwe computertje en weet dat ik mezelf gelukkig mag prijzen dat dit mijn baan is.

Ik heb zo'n geluk…

Snel begin ik op mijn super deluxe, ik herhaal nog een keer, SUPER DELUXE computer.

Sorry, 'k wilde even opscheppen.

Na een uur aan het werk te zijn geweest geef ik het op om een kop koffie te halen.

"Lauren?"

"Ja Miss Swan?"

"Ik ben even weg, koffie halen, dus als er iemand belt…"

"Ja, ik weet wat ik dan moet doen mevrouw," zegt ze met een zeurderige stem.

_Ugh._

Ik loop naar de koffie automaat en wacht geduldig tot de koffie klaar is.

Net als ik een slok wil nemen van mijn Kaffee Latte gaat mijn mobiel en, like DUH, verbrand ik mijn mond aan de koffie.

_Haat aan mobieltjes die afgaan als je koffie drinkt._

Wapperend met mijn handen neem ik op, "met Bella?"

"_Bella, met Alice! Oké, vanavond eten we met z'n allen bij Carlisle en Esme thuis, en Esme zou het super vinden als jij ook zou komen! Kom je?" _ratelt Alice.

"Euh, komt Edward ook?"

"_Vast wel."_

"Dan kom ik niet−"

"_Oh jawel, je komt wel, anders stel je Esme en mij teleur," gilt Alice boos._

"Nee, ik meen het Al−"

"_Mooi, ik ben om zeven uur bij jou thuis! Dááag Bella!" _

En weg is Alice.

_Shiiiiit. _

Diner… leuk.

Diner met Edward… ramp.

* * *

**A/N: So what do y'all think ?**

**Let me know : REVIEW AND MAKE ME SO FREAKING HAPPY !!**

**xTuttie**


End file.
